


A Maiden's Flower

by IreFizzy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dr DeathMask, Flowers, Guilty Pleasures, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy
Summary: Dreaming about life, one of its intimate aspect came to him, a fantasy for him to explore. A dream that stirred him and he had a urge to release his passion on his object of love of his life.Inspired by Iceland x Fridge works, especially Iceland's Fridge by Pierrot Of Words.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Maiden's Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Wrote this on a whim, I needed to write something crack bc it is my current mood. Hope you enjoy this parody. And this new close ship.

Virgo Shaka had a secret bedroom. Where he slept in and dreamt many visions of the horrible past. Some were from his predecessors, Asmita and Shijima who led great lives of nothingness. A life on Earth was merely a preparation of the next life and nothing more. Pleasures grown from the soil ignored to maintain the goodness of a soul, after all a soul leaves its body behind, could enter many dimensions beyond the Underworld except Earth. No Virgo Saint had entered or desired Earth again, a paradise of sin, a humanised hell - if Peace cannot be achieved on Earth, Nirvana was the answer to everything.

Shaka could not say those beliefs he did share, were concrete. Everything will change - this was what he witnessed in the Sanctuary. Like in the Sanctuary, humans would be the majority in the Underworld, though limited power, they can cause a great change. Gods was motivated on nothingness; humans were motivated by love and hate. Shaka for now, was a human.

Nonetheless he slept with soft pillow and warm kambals because sleeping whilst sitting would be bad on his back, recommended by the Sanctuary Doctor, who was DeathMask who spent too much time studying on drained humans and their insides. A pink petal came into his vision and he opened his eyes wide, ending his serene sleep with a strange feeling in his stomach. Steps on a chilly floor, it did not lead to the kitchen but rather to the gardens.

All year, these flowers never dies and despite being older than humans, their youth veiled over the petals. A beautiful disguise without wilting, there's no need to boast as he knew that his garden blessed by unnatural magic of Athena, was better than Aphrodite's.

A sight, the feeling in his stomach grew stronger. He had no clothes on him, nor his hard pride was clothed.

To act a dream within these invisible four walls, a pink lotus motivated him to closer to it. There were no words, both Shaka and it had a deep relationship when Shaka was adorned in gold for the first time that it was not really needed. Shaka leaned down and gave kitten licks around the edges of the petals to the centre where he gave a wet kiss. Stroking the petals with care, his fingers opened up the inside.

A watery fragrance captured his nose and made him shudder. He wanted more of that smell, no one knows about his sensitive nose nor fondness of perfumes derived from flowers. His tongue was curved where the tip touched his bottom teeth for the tongue to be wide when he licked over the many buds, now covered in his saliva. Buds shaken when Shaka's tongue left them and froze in desire when he came back for more.

The tongue changed its course, now sharp like a sword dipped deeper in the centre whilst gently pulling some of the petals off the lotus. It was time.

Shaka was quick to change their position, against his muscular body he made a delicate caress, a flower he gave a gift of a touch of his muscles, it was often unused, he thought this pity with a reddening face.

"That must be good." He muttered after letting his flower went down to his pride, Shaka hold it for a while and closed his eyes. This beauty he loved; he shall be gentle tonight. He rubs the flower against his tip to his balls and back up again, it was slow, just the way the flower likes it. A wind blew other petals over Shaka, covered his nipples and pressing them down like clamps, and made a loose blanket over him and his lotus flower.

Privacy pleased Shaka as he fastens his pace when he wrapped the lotus around his cock, thrusting his hips to it and humping the warm air. He began to sweat and felt the blood rushing to his face, the only sound was his breathing from his rushing heartbeats and his moans, no one was here – so he moaned like a shameless harlot like he secretly did not care about it.

A white flood came covered the lotus flower and the ground; all the petals were moved by a wave of an arm. Shaka laid like a starfish with a calm smile but that had disappointed into a frown because his neighbour, Leo Aiolia came in and stood like a gaping fish.

“Shaka, are you okay?” He managed to say despite the growing tension seemed turned into a warning to run. He did after Shaka opened his eyes, Shaka breathed properly with the knowledge that Aiolia went back to bed. It was not his business, he may ask the only Sanctuary doctor but DeathMask cannot help Shaka, in fact he pretty much encourages this to relieve frustration instead onto other people. The Virgo Saint who felt a little cold, went down to his flowers, and hug them close until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? I love feedback and comments of how well I could do better or compliments. I'm on Twitter @PoisonDaimon, my 18+ account and more StS-based.


End file.
